


tranq inq WIP

by phagt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/F, F/M, Formerly Tranquil Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phagt/pseuds/phagt
Summary: this is still heavily a WIP, it will constantly be edited and i’m writing it in my free time. it’s basically just inquisiton with my AU tranquil inquisitoronly really gonna write the main storyline and the companion quests. also a romance with krem. because i love him. might make mini fics in this universe. idk i’m just having fun
Relationships: Cole/Maryden Halewell, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Inquisitor, Dagna/Sera (Dragon Age), Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Leliana/Female Tabris (Dragon Age), Zevran Arainai/Male Warden (Mentioned)





	tranq inq WIP

minerva inquisitor fanfic  
ch 1

it hurt, everything hurt. her whole body was screaming with white hot pain as she laid there, looking up at the endless green sky. was it the sky? she couldn’t tell. she didn’t even know where she was, she’d only just woken up.

she stands, grabbing onto the nearest rocks for support as her body protests. she screams in pain, she feels pressure behind her eyes and before she realizes it she’s crying. it’s only a few moments before she lets out a pained sob, her arm feels like it’s on fire, she hears her voice echo around her. and she hears something call back. 

she hears a voice, “i have to run”, and it takes a moment for her to realize it’s her own voice, her own thoughts. she doesn’t have time to linger on this revelation as she hears a screech behind her, and the next thing she knows she’s forcing herself to run. 

the world crackles and rushes around her as she runs, her instincts leading her to the bright, near white, light on the top of a hill ahead of her. that’s the way out, it has to be. she doesn’t know why, but she knows it is. 

she cries out as a surge of pain bursts through her arm, her head thrumming in response, and she has to pause, steadying herself on a nearby rock while she catches her breath. she hears footsteps behind her, and when she turns to look her blood runs cold. 

it’s him, (come up with a name here), stalking towards her with a sick grin on his face. a second and third version of him follow behind him, and she can hear more behind them. she runs, she has to get out of here, she just needs to get to the top of the hill. 

she starts to climb, on her feet at first, but as the many (name) get closer, she can hear them calling for her. his voice taunting her, echoing itself as the many copy’s repeat “Gesner” over and over again. 

the light at the top... there’s a woman. 

she’s on her hands and knees now, clawing her way up the near vertical surface, the soft shoes on her feet giving her no purchase, the heavy skirts around her legs aren’t making it any easier. the woman is reaching out to her and she pushes herself forwards, stretching her arm as far as she can. 

their fingers touch, and there’s a flash of bright white light. and then she’s falling, stumbling forwards as she collapses onto the ground. it’s cold, she’s so cold. she can hear the voices of other people, 

“we’ve found someone!” one yells, and she looks up, seeing a few men with swords drawn approaching her.  
••••  
and then there’s nothing. just a soft, warm, all encompassing warm blackness. empty. not the emptiness she’s used to though. this is something she’s not experienced for years, and she can’t help but cry. 

she can hear her sobs echoing around her, and she starts to laugh, still crying. she’s relieved, excited, sad angry scared amazed. so many emotions all at once and they all come rushing back to her and she yells, screams and cries out. 2 years of emotions that had been locked away behind a sunburst brand are felt and released. and when she’s done, she crumbles into a heap, breathless. 

the soft padding of paws and gentle click of nails is what she hears next. and when she looks up, she sees a wolf. a brown so dark it’s almost black, with the reddest eyes she’s ever seen on an animal. it stops in front of her, sitting down and just... staring at her. she stares back at it for what feels simultaneously like hours and mere seconds. 

she reaches out to touch it, her left hand reaching up to let it smell her, and her arm feels like it’s on fire again. she cries out and she quickly pulls back her hand, turning her palm up so she can see what’s causing the pain. she watches in combined fear and awe as a scar across the palm of her hand thrums with energy, a thin line of a shocking green slicing down the middle of it. 

the wolf before her whines, and as she looks up at it, the scar tears itself open, sending a shock of pain through her arm as a bright green bursts out from it. the light pulses with her heart rate, she looks back down at it and stares at the light for a few moments. she feels small pinpricks of pain running up her arm, getting stronger until it reaches her hand where it culminates into an almost numbing pain. she watches as the scar seals itself back up, the edges starting to close in first before meeting at the centre, and the pain dissipates. 

she looks up at the wolf, still feeling it’s eyes on her. it has 6 now, all bright red, and she feels them boring into her. the wolf is silent as it stares, and she can’t take her eyes off of it. she watches as it grows, its eyes stay locked on her the entire time. until they’re all she sees. 6 bright red eyes, staring her down. 

and then she wakes up.


End file.
